1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor system, a terminal unit, a monitor system control method, a terminal unit control method, a terminal unit control program, a computer-readable recording medium having the terminal unit control program, an administrative apparatus, an administrative apparatus control method, an administrative apparatus control program, and a computer-readable recording medium having the administrative apparatus control program.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, as a system for monitoring whether a mobile object such as an infant or aged person is within a predetermined area, there has been a system in which a permissible moving area in which such infant is allowed is recorded in advance in a computer, and the current position of the infant can be located by a SPS (Satellite Positioning System) receiver being carried by the infant to monitor whether or not the current position of the infant is within the permissible moving area. In such conventional monitor system, when the infant is outside the permissible moving area, a reporting signal is configured to be sent to the terminal of the person who is monitoring the infant.
However, in such system that detects the current position of the infant with a SPS receiver, there is generally an error between the current position as detected by the SPS receiver and the current position indicated as the positioning result at the monitoring terminal. For this reason, there could be a situation where the positioning result indicates the infant carrying a SPS receiver is outside the permissible moving area, when in fact the infant is within the permissible moving range.
In other words, an incorrect reporting signal that the infant is off the permissible moving area could be sent to the monitoring terminal.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for improved monitor systems, terminal units, mobile monitoring methods, terminal unit control methods, terminal unit control programs, computer-readable recording media having such terminal unit control program, administrative apparatuses, administrative apparatus control methods, administrative apparatus control programs, and computer-readable recording media having such administrative apparatus control program that overcome the problems of the conventional art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.